


You Love Who You Love

by Marchentale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchentale/pseuds/Marchentale
Summary: Oliver came back to the platform.





	You Love Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Alert**  
> Just a flash fiction to let them be who they really are. 
> 
> This work will be both in Thai and English language.

แววตาเขาดูเศร้าตรมเมื่อมองผ่านกระจกหน้าต่างรถไฟ ผมจึงวิ่งตามขบวนของมันไปจนสุดชานชาลา รถไฟพาโอลิเวอร์ลับตาไป ผมตัดสินใจนั่งอยู่ที่ม้านั่งแถวนั้นอีกพักใหญ่ มองดูรถไฟขบวนอื่นผ่านมา-จอด-วิ่งไป จากทั้งสองทาง จนขบวนหนึ่งวิ่งมา-จอด ผู้คนจำนวนหนึ่งลงจากตู้เหล็กใบนั้น และนั่น โอลิเวอร์ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ยิ้มให้ผม

His eyes were filled with sorrow when I watched them through the window of the train so I chased him all along the platform. That train took Oliver away. I decided to sit there on the bench for a big while, watched the other trains come and go from both sides until one came, stopped, a number of people stepped off from that metal box and right there, Oliver was there smiling at me.


End file.
